


Betrayer

by zerotheninja2999



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), All the pairings are of legal age., Alternate Universe - Catra is She-Ra, F/F, F/M, Impregnation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Once was enough, or get the cia involved, so don't kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerotheninja2999/pseuds/zerotheninja2999
Summary: Catra is She-ra.9/2/2020Catra is also a cat that can and does go into heat.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/Entrapta (She-Ra), Catra/Hordak (She-Ra), Catra/Perfuma (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Today was like any other day in the ‘Fright Zone’, machinery was running, cadets were training, and Catra was trying her best to skip training today. 

Catra hated this place, the only thing that made this miserable place was one person, Adora. She knew that if she skipped today’s training an upset Adora was the least of her worries, Shadow Weaver. So she decided to just steal the glory.

Catra had swooped down and defeated the last robot and saved Adora. Shadow Weaver had come and taken Adora somewhere, and told her she was promoted. Adora feeling bad for Carta decided to joyride a skiff. 

And that is how they got into this situation, in the Whispering Woods and fighting who would drive the skiff. Adora had turned the skiff away from a tree, but Catra had fallen off the skiff. Catra awoke to nobody near her.

‘What happened and where’s Adora?’ Catra walked until she spotted something that caught her ears. Something wanted her… so Catra went over to it. What she saw dazzled her, a sword with a jewel in it. Catra went over to touch it, ‘I don’t like swords, but for some reason this just speaks to me.’ she thought as she touched the sword. She was hit wave after wave of images. 

Some women stode in a blank room(?) and asked her something she couldn’t really hear her. But then she saw images of stars, ‘what are stars and how do I know about them.’ images of an explosion covering the world, and images she couldn’t even process. She also felt something hit her face lightly.

“Catra, Catra wake up.” Catra awoke to Adora in her face. Catra was laying on the ground, so she got up. “What happened? And where's the sword?” Catra looked around frantically. “Catra when I found you, you were by yourself. You might have a concussion, we should heed back and get you checked out.” Adora said, Catra just told her, “It’s fine I just probably need rest.” 

Catra couldn't get the thought of the sword out of her mind. She had to go get the sword, so she got out of her shared bunk with Adora and went to steal a skiff. Going into the Whispering Woods was weird, the woods sounded like they were talking to her. Go figure the name was accurate. Finding the sword was easier than she expected, as it was emitting light. She heard people talking, but she just had to get that sword before they saw it. As she got closser she could hear stipbits of their converstion. 

“... come on glimmer we should heed back...” Catra was almost at the epicenter of the glowing “Bow we have to get… it will show my mom that i’m responsible if we get...” Catra drowned them out as she saw the sword, she was about to pick it up when she heard.

“Horde spy, get away from the first one tech.” The girl who Catra guessed was Glimmer teleported. So she’s a princess Catra thought as she ducked under the punch, and using Glimmer's momentum pushed her to the ground. Catra lunged for the sword but the archer, she thinks his name is Bow, used one of his arrows to pull the sword towards him. Catra lunged at Bow and was caught in a net, she cut the net with her claws. Bow was shooting arrow after arrow at her, but Catra dodged each of them. As she got closer she heard Glimmer say, “Bow stop shooting so I can get a hit in.” this slightly distracted Bow so she used this to tackle him. She jumped away from Bow and grabbed the sword, now that she had the sword all she had to do was escape she thought, before she immediately blacked out.

Catra was almost hit by a bright light that shot out of the ground right next to her. She looked around at her surroundings, as she looked around she saw she was in some sort of room with strange runes. She didn’t pay attention to the room that much as she saw the random women from earlier, now she could understand her. 

“You are not who I expected, but the sword has chosen you. Will you fight for the honor of Grayskull.” Catra didn’t know what to say, “What’s Grayskull?” the strange women couldn’t or didn’t hear her and continued, “The sword has chosen you, so you need to bring balance to Etheria.” “I’m not going to do this.” the woman looked at Catra, “If you have any questions come find me, this is a recording that I had to whip up in a couple minutes. Swear to fight for the honor of Grayskull to understand what Etheria needs.” Catra was feeling woozy and she knew she was passing out, or was it waking up.

Catra was tied up, “She’s awake Bow.” Catra looked up and saw Glimmer with the sword and Bow picking up his arrows. “So what are you doing here, and how did you get this far Horde spy.” Glimmer looked down at her. Catra sat up and said, “I used this amazing thing called ‘legs’ to do this cool thing called ‘walking’ to get that sword because it’s mine. ” Glimmer looked ticked off, “firstly this sword was found in the Whispering woods, so it’s Bright Moon’s property.” it looked like she was going to say more but Bow asked, “Glimmer can I talk to you for a second?” Catra could hear that they were talking about taking her back to Bright Moon. She checked her bindings, she could easily break free, but she wanted the sword.

The group had been walking for a little while when Bow spoke up, “Glimmer I think we are lost.” “No we aren’t lost” she whisperd, “come on you stupid thing work.” Catra chuckled at this “Glimmer I grew up in the Whispering Woods and I’ve never seen this part before.” Catra laughed harder, “Man this is so funny, to think I got caught by you two is astounding, I mean I understand Bow he’s a pretty good archer, but you haha.” Glimmer teleported ahead, “You know that’s pretty mean, I know we captured you but we are stressed, more so Glimmer, so can you try to be nicer... I forgot to get your name.” Catra grinned, if she went with these guys back to Bright Moon or if she decided to go back to the Horde, she would win either way. “The name’s Catra, but don’t think too much about my attitude. I act this way to everyone.” Bow nodded and walked to where Glimmer was. She followed him, ‘how can they be so trusting, just need to act until I get what I get.’ as she went the direction that Bow went she saw Glimmer. She was standing at the ruins of a village with Horde symbols everywhere, Bow had gone to comfort her. “See this what they do. You were probably a part of this village sacking.” Glimmer was furious at Catra. “Oh yeah I know they do this stuff, second i’m only a cadet and I haven’t gone on a mission.” Glimmer looked infuriated, “If you know that the Horde is doing these actrotius things, why do you stay?” Catra popped out a claw and started to cut at the rope. “Because it’s the only place I know, I grew up there because they ‘found’ me as a baby.” Glimmer looked to Bow and started to whisper to each other, “Do you think that it’s true…” Catra had walked off to get out of there view, so she could cut the bindings. As she cut through the bindings, she saw some creature that saw her, it started to get closer, she decided to turn around and run back. “Don’t ask just run, unless you want to give me the sword.” Glimmer was about to accuse her of breaking her binding, but saw the giant creature. 

“Bow we have to fight this.” Glimmer ignited her hands, and Bow readied his arrows. Catra was eyeing the sword strapped to Glimmers back, not caring about the outcome, only caring about the sword. Their attacks were only a minor annoyance Bow asked if they could retreat, Glimmer had said no, armed with the sword she charged at the thing but was batted away. Catra grabbed the sword and was about to run off but a thought ran through her mind. ‘If I go back to the Horde they will take the only thing that wanted me.’ so she answered a question, “For the honor of Grayskull!” light shot up from where she stood. Catra felt as if she grew taller, felt her hair become longer, felt the sword become lighter and smaller, felt her helmet be replaced. 

Glimmer and Bow were in shock where Catra was, now stood a 7ft tall Catra, no someone else. She had longer hair with the outline being a light brown, the markings on her arms now ran vertically, her eyes were now golden and royal blue, her pupils now mirrored the other eye (ie her royal blue eye now has golden pupil, and the inverse). Want she wore was interesting: she had a white dress adorned with a golden sword insignia (that had a blue gem in the center) that ended in a skirt, white legging, white fingerless gloves that ran all the way up to her forearm(the finger holes had gold edging), and a tiara that looked like cat ears was gold. The sword had looked like it had become thinner and shorter, instead of a greatsword now it was more like a long sword. The beast bowed to her in submission, or respect. 

Catra looked at herself , “I feel and look...” Catra was at a loss for words, ‘is this what happiness feels like’ she looked over at Glimmer who was dumbfounded. Catra snarkily said “Do you think I look beautiful, because all of your staring is making me blush” Glimmer blushed, Bow slightly snickers. Glimmer teleported over to Catra, “Come on give that back Horde spy.” Catra put the sword on her back, which transformed her back, and stated, “I’m not part of the Horde anymore, I want to join on some conditions that we can arrange later.” Glimmer teleported and took the sword, yelling “WHY WOULD YOU BETRAY THE HORDE AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?!” Bow chimed in, “Guys the monster is waking up.” Glimmer and Catra stopped talking and looked at it. It’s eyes awoke, and started to ‘stand’ back up. They all ran away, “Give me the sword so I can stop it.” “just give it to her Glimmer, we might die if we don’t.” Glimmer thought about it but said, “No for all we know she could just run away after she gets it.” they decided to book it more. Catra passed by both of them and came to a clearing with a giant structure. Catra was amazed by the structure, and more importantly it would be safe inside. Glimmer and Bow caught up to Catra, they were trying to find a way in. “I’ll just teleport us in.” Glimmer said as she started to concentrate her power, “Glimmer you haven’t teleported three people before, and you’ll run out of power.” Catra looked at the door and noticed the writing at the top, “I don’t think you need to. This door says ‘eternia’.” as she says that the door opened, Glimmer was about to ask how, but the monster was only a couple of yards away from them so everyone ran into the temple.

As they made their way in the door shut behind them, Catra said, “Guess we don’t have to worry about that thing.” Bow and Glimmer could barely see, “Hang on a second I’ll get the lights” Glimmer concentrated and gathered her magic into a ball in her hand and keeped it there, ‘just enough light to see the corridor and the surrounding, but not too much to use all her power’. They started to move down the corridor, Glimmer and Bow in front side by side, and Catra in the back. “So how can you read First One’s language?” Glimmer looked back at Catra, who shrugged and stated, “Don’t know who or what the First Ones are, but I just could read it.” Bow stated with excitement, “The First Ones were the original settlers of Etheria, they have some of the best technology ever seen, and it still is the best technology...” Glimmer cut him off before he went full tech guy, “They also disappeared a long time ago. So how a Horde spy, who didn’t even know they existed, knows their language is quite impossible.” Glimmer said as they entered a room with crystals. Glimmer teleported ahead of them and whispered, “For the honor of Grayskull.” she looked slightly dejected, Catra went right up next to her and snarkily whispered, “If you want to be me that badly all you have to do is ask me to train you in my fighting style, which is quite intimate.” Catra blew into Glimmer's ear, which caused Glimmer to jump slightly away from Catra. Bow having seen this whole transaction simply stated, “So what’s going on here.” before Glimmer could say anything Catra jumped in stating, “She wanted to transform into me, and I just said ‘the sword will only work for me.’ she just got jumpy, because I caught her trying to do it.” Bow simply nodded. 

They got to a wide room that was completely pitch black, the little light that glimmer was producing just wasn’t doing anything. She was about to make a larger light sphere when Catra asked, “anybody know who or what a She-ra is, because there’s a portrait over there.” The room started to power up, lights came on. Bow looked around the room, as Glimmer pouted not being able to show off, and caught a glimpse of the portrait of ‘She-ra’ and exclaimed, “Look it’s you!” “That looks nothing like me.” “Yeah what are you talking about Bow.” they both looked at Bow, “You see the white dress, the sword, and the golden crown.” They looked at it more, then Catra said, “Guess they were wrong in how I look.” Glimmer rolled her eyes. A hologram suddenly appeared stating, “Administrator, I will answer any question you have.” Glimmer rushed up and asked, “How do we get out of her?” “question not found.” “Maybe you have to ask this way. Where is the exit?” Bow hopefully asked. “Question not found. Administrator not detected, engaging defense systemes.” the whole place started to rumble, the doors were slowly closing, or falling apart. Catra had an idea, “Give me the sword, it responded to She-ra, so if I transform it might answer me.” as she got closer to Glimmer, she didn’t give the sword, “Glimmer I think we should trust Catra, she could save us.” Bow stated. Glimmer shook her head, “No I don’t trust her. Just grab hold of me I’ll teleport us out.” they both held onto Glimmer as she tried to teleport them out.

After the second try it worked, except they were now free falling, with Glimmer unconscious. Catra tried to wake Glimmer up to get them to safety, ‘I know I always land on my feet, but I don’t want to test my luck now’. As they got closer to the ground, Bow launched a net arrow to catch them. They all landed on the net, it snapped almost immediately, they landed on the ground in varying ways, Glimmer woke up after she had landed on Bow, Bow was mostly fine until Glimmer fell on him, Catra stuck the landing. Glimmer got off of Bow, she immediately almost passed out but Catra caught her, “Walk much sparkles.” as Glimmer corrected herself she said, “That's not my name.” “Yeah I know, but i just came up with it, so it’s going to stick for a while.” Catra said with a smirk. They all continued to walk, Catra didn’t know where they were going, but she just followed them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter I have been writing for over a month, with writers block, or just not feeling up to it. so my writing will vary

They had arrived at some village, but before they went in Bow stopped them. “Shouldn’t Catra wear a disguise.” Glimmer looked at Catra and had an idea she put her cape around her. “Now no one will know you were a part of the Horde.” Catra took the cape off, and then took off the Horde buckle on her belt and she was contemplating taking her helmet/crown off, ‘It’s the one thing she gave me. But now I have something that wants me.’ she decided not to. “There now no one will know and I don’t have to wear a cape.” Catra said, as she started to move towards the village. Glimmer stopped her, put the cape on her, and said, “Not that many people wear red, also that crown will give you away, if you're only wearing red.” Catra reluctantly agreed, then commented “any way I could get my sword back” Glimmer threw it to her, thinking ‘she’s a pain, but at least she wants to join the rebellion, and she could have taken it’. They entered the village and some big thing was happening, “So what’s going on with all the decorations?” Catra asked. Bow responded, “Oh today is Thaymor’s big harvest festival.” Catra looked at him quizzically, “You know a party.” Catra shook her head stateing, “We don’t even celebrate our own birth.” Bow looked crushed, he looked at Glimmer and said, “They don’t celebrate birthdays this is the saddest thing i’ve ever heard.” Glimmer nodded and said, “Maybe you can get her to enjoy the festival, while I get us transportation.”

And that is how Bow led Catra around the festival. Catra enjoyed the food, and sweets. Everything was going good until the most terrifying thing happened. Catra saw some strange creature, “Bow what is that thing!” the four legged creature neighed, causing Catra to hiss at it. “That’s a horse, they are pretty friendly.” Bow went up to it and patted it, and gave it an apple. Catra hissed at it and said, “I think I’d rather have the Shadow weaver in front of me than this… horse.” Bow was about to ask but was interrupted, “She’s Hordak’s second in command.” “oh, that's pretty rude to the horse. Besides, the Horde doesn’t come this far.” just then a couple of explosions went off. Catra looked at Bow “Great timing.” she said as they went to find Glimmer. 

Glimmer was directing citizens out of the village, when a Horde bot came and almost shot her, but was hit with an arrow and exploded. Catra and Bow came up to her, Bow had asked, “What are the Horde doing here.” Glimmer looked at Catra suspecting, “Did you know anything about this.” Catra shook her head, throwing Glimmer her cape back, “I had no idea. There was a mission, but I wasn’t going on. I’m going to see if it’s who I think it is, so you can have your cape back.” Catra ran at full sprint to where the commander should be. She stopped at a tank, and out popped Adora, ‘If i’m lucky she could leave the Horde too’. 

“Catra, where have you been? I've been so worried about you.” Adora said as she jumped down from the tank and hugged Catra. “Oh nothing much, I took a stroll to find that sword I was talking about. I found it and stopped at this peaceful village.” Catra said, showing Adora the sword and that the village didn’t have any rebellion soldiers. “This can’t be right. This is supposed to be a rebel outpost.” Adora meekly asked, surveying the town that she was commanding a raid on. Catra looked at Abora and shook, “I thought you saw through the lies. Adora the Horde just wants to conquer the world.” Adora shook her head and stated, “I’ll tell the troops to retreat, then we can ask shadow weaver about this. This must be a big misunderstanding.” Adora took Catra’s hand and tried to drag her towards the tank. Adora was stopped when Catra got her hand out of Adora’s grip. “I’m not going back, because if I do Shadow Weaver will punish me, for helping you see the truth, she’ll...” Catra said as she hung her head not able to look Adora in the eyes. Catra turned around and said, “I hope you come with me, I hope you do, so we can keep our promise.” as she started to walk away. She didn’t get far, as she felt, electricity course through her, “Sorry, I did this because the princesses must have done something to you.” Adora said as she had the stun baton in her hand. “Adora I haven’t been mind- Ah” she didn’t get to finish as she was shocked again. “Sorry that one was an accident.” “please stop shocking me. I haven’t been mind controlled, I just don’t like the Horde- Ah.” she was shocked again. 

Glimmer had been looking for Catra, as she had wanted to take the sword from her if she was going back to the Horde. The sight she saw was strange, Catra was telling the commander that she was leaving, and the commander was shocking her. So Glimmer threw a sparkle blast at her, teleported over to Catra and teleported them away. Glimmer wasn’t feeling that good, and was slightly passing out. But she still asked Catra, “are you okay, can you transform and save us.” Catra solemnly nodded, and picked up her sword and yelled, “For The Honor Of Grayskull!” and transformed. 

Catra was feeling angry, so she honestly wanted to relieve some anger by destroying some bots. She saw Bow cornered by four bots, he had destroyed two, but was about to be blasted by the other two. So Catra threw her sword at the farther one and rushed to the other one and slashed at its joints, and tore through the armor straight to its electronics. Bow said thanks, and started to go protect the civilians leaving the village. Catra had been slashing through the bots and then moved onto the tanks. After she had destroyed one of the tanks the Horde had decided to retreat. So after they had decided to retreat she transformed back. When she did she saw Adora, who looked betrayed, Adora decided to retreat.

Before Catra could explain to Adora about how this all happened, she was tackled and hugged by Bow and Glimmer. “You were amazing” said bow, “Yeah you were, with you on the Alliance’s side the Horde won’t stand a chance.” Glimmer enthusiastically said. Catra quickly shook out of her thoughts, ‘I can explain things to Adora later’. So Catra slithered out of the hugged and said, “remember what I said early about conditions,” Glimmer nodded, Bow went to look for transport, “well here they are: one no hugs at all, two when we defeat the Horde I get Hordak’s second in command.” Bow heard the first part and whined, “But I like to give hugs.” Glimmer on the other hand looked quite shocked at the latter half, “why would you want to kill someone...” Catra interrupted, “I GET HER OKAY! I’m not killing her either, that would be too easy.” as she looked at her hand and thought, ‘After all the torture she isn’t getting off easy’. Bow appeared with a horse “I found transportation.” 

The travel to Brightmoon had been a long one, well that’s what Glimmer was complaining about. The journey had only been about two, maybe three hours. Glimmer was on the horse this whole time, as Bow said ‘recharge her powers’. How and why she recharges she will ask later as… “Welcome to Brightmoon Catra”as Bow just announced they were at Brightmoon. Which looked beautiful, with it’s beautiful rainbows and lovely scenery. Adora would have loved to see it, but I couldn’t convince her to come. “Okay let me go in first, to win my mother over on the idea of you. While I'm doing that, Bow bring Catra in my room through the secret entrance.” “So am I just supposed to be there, because I’m pretty sure your mother won’t just throw me in a dungeon.” Catra asked, concerned over how much did Glimmer think this through. Bow stated “Oh Brightmoon doesn’t have any dungeons.” “Also my mom will listen to me, I have a good relationship with her.” Glimmer lied, which Catra picked up on. “You snuck out didn’t you.” Glimmer answered “no why...” Bow interrupted, “Yeah she did.” Glimmer looked betrayed. She decided to just go to the entrance as Bow and Catra sneak in.

Glimmer arrived at the entrance to Brightmoon where two guards saw her, one of the guards went to inform the Queen, but she was already there. Her mother (Queen Angella) flew close to her, as she was getting off of the horse. “Where have you been, I was so worried about you. I thought that the Horde might have gotten you.” Glimmer got off the horse, and woozidly said, “Mom I’m fine, I just need to recharge a bit.” she started to fall but her mother caught her, and brought her to the runestone. Glimmer started to glow and immediately sprung up to hug her mom, “Thanks mom needed that. I know that I’m in trouble, but I found something really important to the rebellion, so can you ground me later.” before the queen could respond Glimmer teleported away.

Catra and Bow were going in through the secret entrance to Glimmer’s room. “So it might be a little challenging to climb up, but I did put one of more rope arrows there.” Bow said as they reached a part of the castle that was protected by a chasm, where there was an arrow right below a window. Catra just jumped the chasm, and used her claws to stick into any cracks in the wall, and pulled herself up. Bow was slightly shocked that she wasn’t a little bit scared, “That...” Catra thought ‘here is where he says that it was stupid of me to do that.’ “... was so cool, how you just jumped that, like it was nothing and without any fear.” Catra was slightly shocked, but she used her ego, and said “Yeah I jumped things farther up than that in the Horde” as she opened the window to let herself in. Glimmer teleported in as Bow entered through the window, and said, “okay my mom will be here in about five minutes, can you turn into She-ra to introduce yourself.” Catra nodded and was about to say something but Glimmer vanished, so she turned to Bow and said “I was going to ask if I should do it outside, unless she wants me to shish kabob something.” Bow looked confused then looked around, as anything could be cut by the pose she had to do to transform, “Yeah you should properly do it outside. Also I guess you really did like the shish kabobs at that Thaymor’s festival.” Catra nodded and looked for a clearing to transform, the closest clearing was also where the horse was. She jumped down and went to the clearing and said the words, “For the honor of Grayskull” but nothing happened. She try again and again, until “Stupid sword why don’t you just work.” and stabbed it into the ground, and the runestone started to glow, “Finally” and it shot a beam at the horse. The horse was enveloped in light, as it slightly floated into the air. When the light dispersed, the horse had turned white, had grown a horn and wings, and it was panicking. The horse ran off into the Whispering woods, luckily it didn’t go into the castle. Catra gave chase to it, as it ran and started to flutter away. She lost sight of it, but decided to try to get it, she didn’t know why, but she could sympathize with it as new terrifying things were happening to the both of them. As she looked for it she thought, ‘I wonder what Adora is doing right now.’

When Adora came back from the mission she had to report to Shadow Weaver about her failure of a first mission. She entered Shadow Weaver’s sanctuary and saw her peering into what looked like a birdbath. Adora made her presence known, “Shadow Weaver I’ve come to report about my mission.” Shadow Weaver turned around and slightly glared at her, “I already know about your failure, and i'm displeased.” Adora was slightly jarred as she didn’t even mention Catra. Adora said, “I’m sorry, the enemy had somehow kidnapped and brainwashed her, then…” She had to lie, but she wasn’t good at that so a half truth would do, “then a new princess showed up. Before she came I heard ‘for the honor of Grayskull’.” Adora waited for what Shadow Weaver was going to say next but she just stood there. Shadow Weaver after some time just dismissed her and muttered, “was i wrong?” Adora just left to go to her squad and talk. 

When Adora entered her squad's barracks she was surprised that no one was sad or upset. Everyone was a little miffed about the new princess ruining their first mission. “Hey Adora did you get a good look at the new princess?” Lonnie asked. Adora looked at her and stated, “That’s force captain Adora, and yes I did she the reason Catra was kidnapped, so next time I’ll get Catra from her.” Loonie just did a mocked salute and said, “Why do you care so much about her she was so much trouble” Adora snapped slightly and said, “Lonnie, thank you for volunteering for latrine duty.” Adora heard her grumble but she was focused on thought. ‘ I will save you from their brainwashing, I will get you away from that evil princess, and foil her dastardly plans.

Glimmer sneezed as she was walking back to her room with her mom, to show off Catra. “Glimmer are you getting sick?” her mother asked, she shook her head and said, “No mom I don’t get sick, if anything it’s probably some Horde soldier that I beat up grumbling.” as she said this she punched the air and sparkles appeared. Queen Angella just huffed and said, “Can you not remind me that I have to punish you for not listening to me.” Glimmer huffed, but said “Okay, just let me make sure the surprise is ready, I know it will surprise you.” “Glimmer you haven’t even told me what this surprise is yet.” But Glimmer had teleported away. 

When Glimmer arrived at her room to only find Bow she was surprised. “Where’s Catra?” Bow had seen what happened at the clearing, so he told her, “She didn’t want to mess up your room, so she went to a clearing. It looked like she was having problems transforming, then the horse was transformed into a flying horse. So she chased after it, into the woods.” Glimmer was astonished by the tale, but she just said, “My mother is going to be here and if Catra doesn’t appear, I’m pretty sure she is going to ground me for a month or more.” Bow looked at Glimmer and asked “What about Catra?” “I hope Catra doesn’t get lost. Come on Bow this is Catra, someone who single handedly took down a platoon of troops, and tanks, She’ll be fine.” 

Catra had lost sight of the horse thing, but she had to keep looking for it. She didn’t know why but she had to find it (but she did know why, she just didn’t want to admit being scared). So she called out to the horse, “Horse where are you!” she pushed passed some foliage to come across a house carved into a tree. She was about to ask if anyone was here, and if they saw a horse, when an old woman popped out of the house as smoke came out of it. The old woman said to herself, “To much nutmeg, not enough berries.” Catra decided to get the old woman's attention, “Excuse me ma'am have you seen a house with wings fly through here.” The woman didn’t even look surprised, “Oh Mara there you are.” “Sorry whoever you are, my names Catra.” The woman got close to her, and hit her on the head with the broom she suddenly had. “Oh Mara, always forgetful of Madame Razz, and always carrying that sword all the time.” Catra was about to reiterate that they have never met before, but she stopped, “Wait a minute, you know about the sword?” Catra decided to swallow her pride, because if she wanted into the rebellion, she would have to transform. “Do you know what's wrong with this thing, it would transform me, but now it doesn’t seem to.” Catra was thinking, ‘Was it just a fluke, did I throw everything away for nothing, did I betray Adora for nothing. No I will save Adora from the Horde, with or without the sword.’ Madame Razz just stared off into nowhere, and went into her house and came out with two baskets. She handed one to Catra and said, “Come on Mara, you promised me we would go berry picking.” Catra decided to follow her, just so she could bother her with questions. 

“Razz can you please tell me what’s wrong with the sword!” Catra was slightly angry, as they had been walking for about ten minutes, with Razz just humming. She finally spoke, “I love these berries, they are just so sour but they have a sweetness at the center. The only bad thing is that they don’t ripen, if they have a lot of… threatening, no that’s not it, you could just say they don’t ripen if they have a lot on their mind.” Catra was just trying to process everything that she said. ‘Of course she speaks in riddles. So I’m the berry and I need to clear my head? God this is so annoying.’ They then came to a massive temple-like structure. “What is this place, and...” Madame Razz was just climbing up the side of the temple to get to the berries on top of the structure, as she did the images on the side started to light up. Catra mumbled, “guess I'm going to have to save her in five seconds.”as she walked closer to the structure. As Catra got closer, the structure was powering up. Madame Razz was oblivious to this as she was picking berries, so when the structure shot energy straight into the sky, Razz fell off the structure. Catra moved slightly to the left and caught Madame Razz, “You only got saved because I still have questions.” Madame Razz just laughed at her, as the temple continued to shoot out and engulf the sky in a night sky with many little dots.“Their beautiful” Catra marveled at the lights in the sky, she knew what they were, but a vision came to her as Madame Razz said, “Mara I miss the stars, they haven’t been around for a thousand years, I miss them so much.” Catra’s vision was about a ship crashing into the desert, and after it crashed the stars disappeared. Just then they both heard a horse cry out, so Catra went to rescue the animal. It’s her fault for making the horse go through the same thing that she has to, so it’s her responsibility. 

Catra spied the soldiers in the burned area of the woods, they were trying to net the horse. There were a total of five grunts and one force captain, there were probably six more in the base. Catra was deciding if she should take out the grunts or the force captain, when Madame Razz was already down there hitting the grunts. “That is no way to treat an animal.” she said as she was hitting the grunts with her broom, it was more annoying than damaging as far as Catra could tell. Catra silently cursed to herself, ‘this sword better work or else she definitely dead’ Catra thought about that for a second, ‘our blasters don’t have a kill setting, eh Hordak probably likes torturing people rather than straight up kill them’. So Catra shouted, “FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL.” she was engulfed in light as she transformed. Her appearance only slightly changed, as her fur pattern was now the correct way. She jumped down to engage the troops, who were in shock, Madame Razz took this opportunity to free the horse. Two soldiers snapped out of it and decided to rush her, Catra blocked one stun-baton and clawed the other soldier’s hands, forcing him to drop the stun baton. Catra thought, ‘I can just knock him off balance, or disarm him, but I want them to think I’m weaker than I am.’ The force captain shook himself out of surprise and ordered, “snap out of it and get her.” One of the soldiers went for a sneak attack, while the others were getting into the tanks. When the soldier that was sneaking up on her went to attack her, Catra put force upward into her sword, making the stun baton fly out of the soldier’s hand and grabbed him, and pushed him toward the sneaking soldier, and sidestepped out of his way. When the soldier realised what was happening it was too late, as he had stunned his ally and said ally fell on him. Catra now only had to take out the tanks and the force captain. Said force captain was running at her, so she did what her instincts told her even if that was impossible. She wanted to do what her instincts told her but with this stupid sword she could fight correctly, if only this stupid sword wasn’t a hinderrence, then I could use my claws. As Catra was thinking this the force captain was getting closer, and Catra couldn’t feel the sword anymore, when she looked at her right hand, instead of a sword she saw metal wrapped around her hand (Shang tsung metal finger things in mk11 aftermath). When she realized this the force captain was almost on her, so she went into a more animal like stance. Getting on all fours was something only few could fight. The force Captain swung his stun baton at her, but she dodged by going under his swing, as she did this she extended her claws and cut his ankle. She didn’t feel blood on her claws so she quickly examined, the metal fingers had also gone around her claw and extended whenever her claws extended. ‘Good now I can fight more effectively, and these feel weightless’ Catra thought as she slashed the force captain, as he was downed by the slash to the ankle was pretty dead, in the shoulder and heard bone crack and chip. When she turned to where the remaining soldiers were, they had gotten to the tanks and were about ready to fire. So Catra did as she always did and ran towards the tanks in a sporadic movement that the tanks couldn’t follow as she jumped in many directions. When she got to the first tank she decided to have a little fun, so she clawed the muzzle in a way so the next shot would self detonate the barrel. She then ran to the next tank and set herself toward the base. The first tank muzzle exploded and the four soldiers got out as smoke flew out. When the second tank barrel was now facing her, she stepped out of the way, and the blast went toward the base. She then clawed the muzzle the same as the first tank. She walked away not caring about the tank that was about to blow up, and went to the horse and Madame Razz.

“So you okay or what Razz.” Catra said as she reverted back into her normal self. The second tank exploded. The horse got up and tried to nuzzle her, but Catra hissed at it, “Sorry horse, I don’t trust new things so easily.” The horse blew out air, like a sigh. Madame Razz said, “Mara that’s not his name. His name is Swiftwind.” Catra looked at the horse and said, “it said it’s name was Swiftwind.” Swiftwind nodded at this. Catra shook that thought train from her mind and went back to Madame Razz and said, “Thanks for your cryptic message, it really helped me out.” “What message? I just wanted to spend time with you Mara.” “Welp anyway, I hope I can get back in time…” Catra looked at Swiftwind and shuddered, “Hey Swiftwind could I get a ride to Brightmoon.” 

Queen Angella was having a rough day, as her only daughter had gone behind her back to go into the Whispering woods, for something. The ‘surprise’ that her daughter was going to show her had disappeared, and she and Bow were trying to distract her until the surprise could be found. Bow was trying to distract her with magic cards, the Queen was happy that Glimmer had found a loyal and kind friend, but right now she couldn’t deal with the distractions and subterfuge over whomever or whatever this surprise might be. Glimmer had been trying to find the ‘surprise’ for over thirty minutes, but she had teleported back. Bow, having seen Glimmer come back, had asked, “Did you find h-the surprise?” Glimmer had shaken her head and resigned herself to tell her what had happened when the doors of the castle had been thrown open. The things that had opened the doors were something the Queen had never thought to see. Someone who had an aura to her, a princess, wielding a massive sword with a gem in the center, sword of protection, was riding a magical horse with wings, a soul-bonded animal. As the princess got closer she remembered a with her late love Micah. 

‘Apparently she is the most powerful being on Etheria, and only will appear in our darkest of times. But it’s been a long while since that happened, so let’s hope she comes soon, or is it better to hope that she doesn’t show up since if she hasn’t shown up now, then that means this isn't darkest.’ ‘I know you would like to meet an almost mythical princess, but I don’t think this could get darker, since I have you. Now what was this princess’s name.’ ‘Oh, I guess I got too excited to say it earlier, but her name is...’ 

When the princess was halfway to her, she dismounted the magical horse and was walking towards Angella. Glimmer had come over to tell her who she had found, “Mom this is...” “She-ra” The queen had interrupted her daughter who looked surprised as she had known who this was. She decided to explain her knowledge, “She is a legendary warrior who was said to come in our darkest times.” She-ra who looked different to the images she had seen, decided to speak, “I would like to join the Rebellion, but on one condition.” “name the condition.” She-ra was then covered in light and shrunk. Who stood where She-ra was, was a cat like person who was wearing the colors of the Horde. “When this is all over, and the Horde is gone, I get the second in command.” as she said this Angella noticed her claws extend. 

Everyone was in shock and suspense about what had just happened. But no one had expected the Queen to dryly laugh, and say, “The legendary warrior She-ra appears and she is clad in my enemies colors.” The princess was about to interrupt, protect her, no one knew, but before she could the Queen said, “Since my daughter has been looking for you for the last half hour, you must be trustworthy. But may I ask the name of the second in command of the Horde, so when we capture her, we can give her to you.” “Her name is Shadow Weaver.” Now everyone was shocked about the slight anger of the queen when she heard that name. But she dismissed everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my style of writing for this story, is each paragraph is a different scene. And every double space paragraph is a character change.  
> ex:   
> let's get to the train station
> 
> we got to the train station
> 
> ex2:  
> James slapped smith
> 
> Smith was pissed that James had slapped him


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had been trying to think of a way to make this story my own. it's taken a while, but I've FINALY found how to make this story my own. I got inspiration from Salora_Rainriver's 'An Excess of Kittens' If you know what this story is then, yep, if you don't, go check it out.

Catra was getting a tour by both Glimmer and Bow. She kept on getting distracted by something that she hadn't felt before, or in a while. She shook her head to get her thoughts together, not wanting the two to know she was lost in thought.

“This is the meeting room, where we gather every couple of days to hold a meeting to determine what we are going to do, if we do anything.” Sparkles said as she showed me a room that had a giant round table, with chairs with symbols etched into each one. I recognized three symbols, only because they were the exact same and you didn’t need to be a quick learner like me to figure it out, Sparkles and her parents. “We are going to be holding a meeting tomorrow, so we should hurry along.” We made our way to many different places including a kitchen, when Sparkles said, “You can take something from the pantry, no one will care.” I took something called cheese, and it was delicious. 

“And this is the last stop, your bedroom.” Sparkles said as she opened a door to the biggest, and only, bedroom she had seen with many sparkly things inside, including a waterfall. “This is your dresser, your desk, crystals, waterfall, balcony, and more crystals.” “What’s the waterfall for?” Bow shrugged behind Sparkles as she stated, “it’s decoration”. “It’s getting late, so why don’t we all turn in for the night.” “See you guys tomorrow.” “Bye Glitter and Arrow.” Bow stopped, hugged and squealed, “She gave us nick-names closer to our names.” ‘I am never hearing the end of their gushing.’ She pushed the two out of the room and slammed the door on them, and decided to get some shut-eye. She plopped herself on the bed sinking into the bed, ‘THIS IS THE BEST BED I'VE EVER SLEPT ON.’

____________________________________lemon_____________________________________  
Catra was plagued by dreams, and a feeling in her that she hadn’t felt in a long time. 

The dreams consisted of her and Adora kissing, but then Shadow Weaver caught them and joined them, as she took her mask half off, covering only her left half of her face, with only a bit of scarring showing on the right side. The kissing was getting more intense, till the point that Catra decided to shred all of their clothes, till they were all bare naked. Adora was nervously covering herself with her hands. Shadow Weaver didn’t try to cover her delicate bits, but was covering her left side that had scarring all over her left side, running up from her legs, thighs, chest, all the way up to her neck, and maybe up her face from the way she tried to hide it. 

Catra was too enthralled in emotions to mock the person who hated her. She pounced on Shadow Weaver receiving a gasp from Adora and a hiss from Shadow Weaver. Catra tore the mask from Shadow Weaver, instincts told her to always see their mates. Shadow weaver looked ready to tear Catra world asunder, until she felt Catra delicately lick at her neck scars, eliciting a moan from her. Catra licked the scars going lower, when she reached her chest she nibbled on her nipple, sucking like a baby with her mother. She stopped and restarted tracing the scars down to her most private place that hasn’t been used in so long. Catra teased her for a short time, until she wanted more than a little taste test, she wanted to taste her entirely. Catra instincts told her to do something that should be impossible for her to do.

Catra felt something inside her come out, when she looked down at it she understood why her instincts told her to breed her tormentor. Adora had been playing with herself until she saw Catra’s member. Shadow Weaver looked at the member with hunger, as she was about to feel something she hadn’t in a while. Catra plunged her member into Shadow Weaver, both felt ecstasy. Catra rammed her member into Shadow Weaver furiously, until she felt something boil up inside her member. With one last push she heard Shadow Weaver scream in ecstasy as Catra pumped her to the brim with her fluid. 

Catra Awoke, she checked her surroundings to see if she was in the Horde. She relaxed when she saw that she was in Bright Moon. She decided to check herself out to see if anything had leaked. She felt no wetness on her, or the covers. ‘That felt very real, but that can’t be right, Shadow Weaver would have killed me immediately.’ Catra decided to get up and take a walk around the castle, to make her tired again. 

Catra had walked all of twenty feet before she was face to face with Queen Angella herself. She wanted to sneak away before she had to talk to the Shadow Weaver like person. “Catra I know you’re over there, can we have a chat.” Catra really didn’t want to, because of her fear of her, and because that weird feeling from earlier came back. Catra shrugged off her fear and weird feeling away, and approached the Queen.

Said Queen had an orb of light, and was looking at a mural of a man wielding a staff, who had moons near him. “Sometimes when I’m feeling restless, I come here to remember Micah.” Queen Angella started with a saddened expression. The Queen turned towards Catra and said, “Glimmer reminds me a lot about Micah, I trust her judgment, but if you betray that trust.” the Queen leaned towards Catra, her heart raced, and crushed the light orb shattering it. Catra’s mind was telling her to be fearful of the Queen, but something overridden her mind. 

Queen Angella had leaned close to Catra, and threatened her. But Catra hadn’t looked shaken, she looked hungry. Queen Angella had decided to Catra there with that unexpected look. 

Before Angella had gotten up from her kneeled position, Catra planted her lips onto Angella’s. Angella was taken aback, but was more shocked when Catra assaulted her tongue with her own. 

The Queen had gotten her mind together, and moved Catra away from her. “What do you think you are doing I… am... uhh.” The Queen whisper yelled, until her mind started to get muddled. ‘Oh god, Catra’s in heat, and her pheromones are affecting me.’ the Queen was trying to shake the feeling from her mind. Catra started to lick the Queen’s finger. 

The Queen had to make a decision, either to slap Catra back to her senses or to walk away. But off in the distance the Queen heard the guards on their nightly patrols. Angella was out of time and options, so she decided to teleport both herself and Catra to her bedroom. 

Once they were in the room Catra pounced on Angella, clawing at her clothing. Angella's clothing was in tatters and Angella yelled, “If you continue, I will make good on my… eep” Angella was interrupted by a claw tracing her nipple, as the other traveled lower to her clit. ‘I need to stop this before I do something I’ll regret.’ she thought as she pushed Catra off her. Catra didn’t take the hint and just started undressing herself, revealing herself as a magic light encapsulated Catra. Catra was now sporting a member.

Angella thoughts were everywhere, ‘that is interesting for a girl.’ ‘it looks delicious, and big’ ‘No that is the pheromones that Catra is releasing, I need to get away.’ But what the Queen didn’t know is that her body was moving on it’s own towards Catra’s member. Angella licked the member, which snapped her out of her internal argument, but it was already too late. 

Catra forced Angella’s mouth open with her member, as the only thought that was going through her mind was, ‘Breed’. Angella’s mouth felt wonderful against Catra’s member, at any time Catra would come.

Angella was gagging at Catra’s forced entrance into her mouth. She could feel each thrust hit the back of her throat, slowly growing bigger with each thrust. ‘Oh god she is going to come any minute now’ the Queen tried to push Catra out of her mouth, but that was a mistake. Catra grabbed onto the back of Angella’s head, and with one great thrust sent her fluid down Angella’s throat. Angella had no choice but to swallow or she would suffocate. Catra pulled her member out of Angella’s mouth, dripping fluid onto the bed. Angella with nothing in her mouth to suffocate her, coughed up any remaining fluid that she hadn’t swallowed. 

When Angella stopped coughing and had regained a little of her integrity, she flatly stated, “I am going to get a new dress, I want you out of my room.” She tried to go to her dresser, she found herself on her bed. ‘How did I get here, did I subconsciously go to my bed. Then that must mean…” Angella got down on all fours, ‘What the hell is my body moving on it’s own.’ Catra got onto the bed, and made her way to Angella. The Queen regained control of her body, flipped herself so now her back was on the bed, and said, “No, I don’t want to betray Micah. And I would only do it with someone I loved.” Catra stopped in her tracks and started to cry, “Why doesn’t anyone love me, is there something wrong with me.” 

Catra was upset, because another person didn’t love her for who she was. She just wanted to be loved, was that so hard to ask. Catra put her hands to her head to cradle her into herself. No one had truly loved her, Adora treated her more like a sidekick than a best friend, Shadow Weaver hater her guts for no reason. Her instinct had told her that the Queen would love her, so she decided to let her instincts take over, but of course… of course her instincts were wrong, they always were wrong. Should I have left the Horde, should I have gotten this stupid sword. Catra’s internal conflict was interrupted.

Queen Angella was devastated by what the cocky, easily agitated, girl that she just met had turned into. She was heartbroken because she knew that Light Spinner, Shadow Weaver whatever her name is now, had played mind games with all of her students. ‘Just what did that woman do to you, and for how long.’ Angella had seen that look in people before, it’s the look of someone questioning all of their life choices. Angella had made her decision, ‘Micah I hope you will forgive me, someone needs me to anchor them to the light. If I don’t she will be like the many I saw before, lost in their own despair.’ “Catra” snapped her out of her thought, “I want you to know that I care about you, and if this is the only way to prove it, then so be it.”

Angella got on all fours, and turned herself around, so her most sacred place was facing Catra, and called, “Catra, you can have your way with me.” Catra had stopped her crying, and began to make her way to Angella. 

Angella felt Catra’s member tease her sacred place, ‘Will she be gentle’ Angella thought in vain. As Catra shoved her member all the way into Angella's sacred place, ‘At least she was lubed up from my saliva, or that would have hurt… did it just hit my womb.’ Catra started to pump her member into Angella, but that wasn’t enough for Catra she had to be dominating, so she grabbed onto Angella’s wing with one hand as the other pulled her hair. “No not my wing… it’s sensitive.” Angella moaned out. 

Catra decided to rub the wing harder and faster, feeling the Queen coil around her member with each touch of Angella’s wing. “Ah...” the Queen arrived, and fell limp, with pleasure. Catra plunged herself deeper and more ferociously, than before. She wanted to mark what was hers, she wanted to show Shadow Weaver that someone could love her other than Adora. She filled the Queen with her fluid, and kept for the next eight minutes uninterrupted. 

Angella was worried, could Catra get her pregnant, she had never felt this wave before except with Micah, and that terrified her. ‘No that should be possible, we went at it for hours, and only when he fully filled me up. A one time with a scared, fragile girl would be nothing.’ Then Catra released her fluid into Angella. ‘Any second now it will stop coming and that will be the end of it.’ then two minutes passed and Angella’s womb was a fifth full. ‘Okay, any minute.’ then five minutes passed and Angella was most of the way full. ‘I need to stop this, but this feels too good, and my body doesn’t want to move. Does it want another baby.’ Angella thought about what Glimmer would think of her, how her subjects would think of her, Queen Angella, the Queen who got impregnated by a runaway Hordes woman. ‘Oh God, will Catra go into Heat and attack Glimmer, she couldn’t let that happen’ “Catra I will let you impregnate me only if you promise not to impregnate my daughter.” 

Catra nodded, and proceeded to plunge her member deeper into the Queen womb. She released even more fluid than before, completely filling the Queen to the brim. But even that wasn’t enough, as the Queen’s stomach started to bulge. 

Catra took her member out of Angella's most sacred place, fluid started to flow out of her. Angella laid down on her back, rubbing the little bump that had formed, ‘I hope Catra keeps her promise, one litter of cats is all that is needed in this Castle.’ 

Catra decided to lay next to the Queen. She succumbed to the sleep that had randomly taken hold of her. 

Angella was glad that Catra had passed out, she couldn’t think of going another round with Catra. She knew she would get pregnant, all of the fluid inside of her could get any member of the Princess Alliance pregnant twice over. Angella turned her head to look at Catra, “I hope you don’t get netossa, or spinnerella, or both pregnant.”

Before Angella went to sleep she teleported Catra and herself to Catra’s room. Angella covered her up with one of the covers. She put the scratched up clothing near Catra’s bed. ‘If she thinks she got hot, or had a nightmare, she won’t question why she is naked.’ Angella then cleaned up any of Catra’s fluid that had dripped out of her, and teleported back to her room and went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who are wondering, this is my first attempt at smut, non of my other stories that I will be updating and a new one that I will be posting, ever had smut. 
> 
> Those who are wondering why Angella agreed to have sex with Catra, it's because of a combination of: Catra mentioning Shadow Weaver, so she thought of Catra like Micah. Worry that if the Queen didn't Catra would have attacked someone else, including her daughter. And pheromones.
> 
> I also had to put that dream/maybe flashback, scene to explain some of what was happening later on, can't just say that it just suddenly happened out of no where. 
> 
> Also I will explain more in the Dryl chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfuma's appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not dead.

When Catra awoke from the best sleep she’s ever had, and the weirdest dream she ever had. She doesn’t even remember anything after the Queen threatened her. She didn’t feel her clothes on her, so she moved the cover that was on top of her, and yep she was naked. She looked around and saw her clothes were strewn around her bed. ‘Guess I had a nightmare. But that doesn’t explain why the cover isn’t scratched up, or strewn around.’ She went to pick up her clothes and notice that they had claw marks on them, and she couldn’t put the now ragged clothes on. “Fuck now I have to get something from the dresser.” Catra made her way to the dresser, “Hope Glitter doesn’t teleport in. That would be awkward for her.” Just as Catra opened the dresser and was appalled at the idea of wearing a dress, she heard Glitter magic activate.

“Catra we are… why are you naked.” Glimmer said as she averted her eyes from Catra. Catra wanted to embarrass, and to show, Glitter to not barge into her room again. Catra made her way closer to Glitter, and said, “I was changing, why did you barge into my room,” Catra had to act either aloof or flirtatious, ‘Fuck it I’ll do both.’ “and why are you not looking at me? Or is it because you see something you like” Catra was now only a foot away from Glitter. 

“No I just didn’t think you would be naked, and I’m sorry for barging in.” Glimmer yelled out, but before she could teleport away, she felt Catra grab her hand and face. Catra pulled Glimmer’s hand away from her face and turned her face to look at Catra. “I don’t mind if you look. But can we at least start with a kiss.” Catra stated as she started to get closer to Glimmer. ‘I'm going to lose my first kiss to Catra, and not someone I love. Why does she look so beautiful.’ Glimmer closed her eyes and waited for the kiss.

Queen Angella had just choked on the tea that she was drinking. ‘I hope Catra isn’t trying anything with Glimmer, because I will kill her, She-ra or not.’ “Are you alright, your highness?” one of the guards said. Angella just waved the problem off as the drink went down wrong. 

Catra could go farther and actually kiss Glitter, but something in her instincts told her not to. So she left Glitter standing there waiting for a kiss that will never come. She went to the dresser and picked out silk undergarments ‘this felt better than the horde issue one’s, and luckily they are in silk. Silk feels the best on her fur.’, the least dress-like dress there was, and leggings. 

The dress was dark purple, skintight and ended in a skirt that only went down halfway toward the knees. The leggings were dark purple also. “Did you really just tease me so you could get changed!” Glimmer yelled after finally opening her eyes. “No I teased you because you a) teleported into my room without knocking, and b) because I could and it was fun to see your reaction.” Glimmer blushed at the comment, but didn’t say anything as she teleported out of the room. ‘She’ll be fun to tease.’ Catra stopped her movement towards the door. “Am I in a good mood? That must have been one hell of a good dream.” She resumed towards the door and opened it, and went towards the meeting room.  
______________________________________________________________________________

“I swear to ‘First Ones’ she is so annoying! I mean yeah I teleported into her room while she was changing, but I looked away. But no she had to tease me and almost kissed me!” Glimmer was telling Bow about what had happened as they made their way to the meeting room. “Glimmer are you by any chance upset that Catra didn’t kiss you.” Bow jokingly said, not expecting a reaction other than Glimmer being angry. What happened instead surprised him, “I… I wasn’t ho… hoping she would give me a kiss.” Gimmer stutterd out with a blush. Bow hugged Glimmer and squealed, “Oh Glimmer this is your first crush. Are you going to tell her your feelings, no you should probably wait until you know what your feelings are.” Glimmer wanted to deflect the statement by just walking toward the meeting room faster.

Catra heard Arrow’s squeal, and was loving the fact that she could tease Glitter even more now. As Glitter and Arrow came into view, Catra decided that she should keep teasing Glitter. Catra winked at Glitter as she asked Arrow, “She told you about how she broke into my room while I was changing.” “Yes she did. But on another note that dress looks so good on you.” Arrow commented. Catra said, “Thanks, but I would have liked to wear something similar to my old outfit, but maybe in a dark purple.” with a slight blush that was covered up by her fur, ‘no one has ever given me a genuine compliment besides Adora.’ Catra thought. 

Catra walked over to Glitter and put her arm around her, and said with a fox blush stated, “You know my people have a tradition. The first person that sees them bare has to marry them. So I hope you treat me well.” Glitter was shocked that she would have to marry Catra because of her tradition. 

Bow was ecstatic because he was already planning the wedding in his head. He was so proud that Glimmer found someone. But then Catra started to laugh, “I’m joking, if that were true I would have to marry half of my squad.” Bow asked, “Did they have communal showers.” Catra nodded. Glimmer and Bow breathed out a sigh of relief. 

The three made their way into the meeting room, Catra noticed that there were only two other princesses. One looked like the word ‘purple-bubblegum’ incarnate, with purple hair, pink tinted skin, pink and purple outfit. The other had baby blue hair, metal gauntlets and chest plate, blue pants, and a white cropped jacket to top it all off. Both of them were cuddled up next to each other, ‘so they are a couple’ Catra thought to herself.

“Hey Glitter, when are the others getting here?” Catra asked as Glitter took a seat in a chair. Glitter huffed and stated, “When my parents started the princess alliance, they suffered a major defeat and they all went their separate ways. We are all that remain.” Catra was honestly shocked at Hordaks situation, ‘If they have been playing defense since Glimm--- Glitter was a baby, then we just need to reform the alliance to finish… get her end of the deal.’ Arrow added in, “Only Netosa and Spinnerella are still her.” He waved as he greeted, “Hey guys.” he then went into a voice that he knew they wouldn’t hear and stated, “We sort of don’t know what they do.” Catra had a perfect opportunity so she took in, “You mean besides each other.” Glitter gawked at Catra’s statement, while Bow just had a slight blush. “ I’m going to ask” Catra stated as she went over to them.

As Catra approached the two, she decided to get some more payback on Glitter and some on Arrow for the net arrow. Catra waved to them “Hey name’s Catra I turn into a seven to eight foot tall giant. What can you both do, since they don’t know.” they both gave pointed looks at Arrow and Glitter, “Did you guys seriously forget our powers… ” the blue haired one went into a little rant as the pink one stated, “My names Spinnerella, I control the wind.” Spinnerella tried to calm down the little rant Netosa was having. “And this here is my wife Netosa, her power is pretty self explanatory.” Catra whispered this so both of them could hear, “I want to embarrass Glitter over there for something she did, could you play along with it.” Netosa looked fully on board for a little prank, Spinnerella looked slightly less on board. 

Catra said the next line loud enough so Glitter could hear, “I’m actually going to be marrying Glimmer, so could you guys give me any advice.” Glitter was blushing and stuttering incoherently. Netosa playing along stated, “Wow, you’ve been here for less than a week and you're already engaged. How’d that happen?” Catra looked at Gitter then back to Net and Spin, “Before I tell you can I call you guys Net and Spin? I like to do nicknames.” Both nodded to this, as Catra continued she started to move her tail, and hide a blush with her hands, that was never there. “My culture states that the first person to see us bare we have to wed, and since Glitter broke into my room while I was changing, we are bound by my people's tradition.” 

“I said I was sorry, and you already did this joke. Can you please stop?” Glitter stated, blushing like a tomato. “Okay fine I’ll stop.” Just as she finished and made her way back to Glitter and Arrow. The doors to the meeting room opened up and Queen Angella made her entrance, followed by two guards who looked the same, and one that didn’t have her helmet on and had a scar running horizontally across her nose. 

The Queen sat in one of the Bright Moon chairs. Catra decided to sit in Glitter’s lap. This got the attention of the Queen, and a squeak out of a blushing Glitter. “I said I was sorry could you please stop embarrassing me in front of everyone.” Glitter whined out. Catra looked Glitter right in the eyes and simply said, “I’m just making sure you never do what you did again. So you better deal with it for the rest of this meeting, or until I get my own chair.” the Queen looked agitated and simply told someone to get Catra a chair. 

A chair was placed next to Glitter, so Catra sat in that one. Now that everything was settled they could start the meeting properly. 

‘I am going to have words with Catra after this assignment. I’m going to have her kids anyway, but the least I can do is make sure Glimmer doesn’t get any.’ Angella thought to herself. As she started the meeting, “The Plumarian queendom has been cut off from their supply routes, by the Horde base close to their queendom. Glimmer, Bow and Catra will provide them relief. ” Glimmer jumped out of her chair and exclaimed, “Maybe we should go on the offensive mo… your highness.” she quickly corrected herself, so Angella would use her title also,“Commander Glimmer, we can’t just go into each fight without a plan.” Glimmer started to agitate with Angella. “Well we would use tactical sparkles to face,” Catra let a slight chuckle as Glimmer demonstrated what she meant. “Besides we can’t always be on the defense, we won’t win the war that way. Hell we are losing more and more territory, while the Horde just keeps on expanding.” Glimmer was practically shouting, “Why don’t you let me try and reform the princess alliance.” Angella had enough of this repetitive conversation, they always had, every meeting, “Glimmer this is an order from your queen. You, Catra, and Bow will provide relief for the Plumarian queendom. You will not attack the base. And that is finale!” 

Angella got up from her seat and left the meeting room, effectively ending the meeting. Glimmer was slightly dejected, by her mother not letting her do anything.   
______________________________________________________________________________

The super friendship squad, ‘or whatever Arrow called us’, have almost reached the Queendom. “I can’t believe my mother doesn’t want to take the fight to the Horde. She doesn’t even listen to my ideas.” Glitter had been like that for the past couple of hours. “I know Glimmer, and I understand how you feel, but your plans for fighting the Horde is always a slug match.” With Arrow responding like that. The journey hadn’t been that long, but it was boring. So Catra had decided to transform into She-ra and, as Glitter would say play around. But Catra never showed her true hand. 

As Arrow and Glitter were talking in the wagon, Catra was testing out her strength, seeing if she could rip a tree out of the ground. Testing her speed, seeing if she was as fast as a skiff. Testing her claws, to see if she could cut a tree down with one swipe. She had no way of testing her mind, but it did feel clearer than ever before. 

What Catra had discovered is that She-ra boosted her speed, claws, and only slightly her strength. She could move faster, or as fast as a skiff, she had no way of testing that right now. Her claws could rip through trees if she really forced herself to. But her strength was the only thing that didn’t change that much. She could probably pick up one of the training droids with difficulty, but now she could probably pick it up with one hand. Or she could move a fallen tree, as that is what the wagon had stopped for.

Catra walked up to the tree, “oh, so where have you been?” she ignored the question Arrow asked, and went towards the tree. Catra was still in her She-ra form, so she just simply cut the tree with her claws and kicked the biggest part out of the way. “I was figuring out if I could do that.” Catra simply stated to Arrow. As she kicked the other part to the side, pollen kicked up from the ground and attacked Catra’s nose. *achoo* was all that was heard from Catra, and everyone silenced themselves. “Oh my gosh, your sneezes are so adorable.” Arrow stated, as Glitter started to chuckle. “Shut up.” Catra angrily said, as she went on ahead of the wagon.

What Catra saw made her angry, don’t get me wrong the only reason that she was angry was the fact that the smell from the dying plants was upsetting her senses. “Guess the Queen doesn’t know about this, or didn’t inform us.” Catra stated as the wagon got close to her. Arrow and Glitter were both in shock by what the surroundings, but Arrow glumly said, “She definitely didn’t know about this. But I can understand now, why the Plumarian’s need the supplies now.” Glitter was a bit angry about what Catra said and decided to voice it. “Why would you think that my mother would not say anything about this!” Glimmer motioned to the dead plants, “Don’t trust your commanding officers, they are always lying or trying to get something.” Catra blankly stated,clutching her arm as she remembered what Shadow Weaver said, “no one will ever love you.”   
______________________________________________________________________________

Perfuma had meditated, and was waiting for the answer to arrive. She knew that the answer to the dying forest would appear. 

She was meditating near, where the Bright Moon relief would hopefully come. She had sent the request yesterday, and she was hopeful for what would happen.

Then she heard something particularly interesting, “Are you going to stay like that for the whole mission?” “Why not it’s not like this isn’t me. I mean come on, the sword chose me, so I’m going to try and figure out this She-ra transformation.” Perfuma stopped her meditation, ‘did she say She-ra’ and got up, excited to meet She-ra. 

She ran back to her people, to inform them that She-ra would be coming. Everyone was ecstatic, and happy, to have the great and powerful She-ra. ‘She could definitely heal the plants’ Perfuma and her people thought. They were already setting up a feast, when the wagon with supplies came into view, and the giant warrior, She-ra, walked next to the wagon.

Catra was enjoying this a lot, the Pumarian princesses had walked past Glitter, and went straight to her. “You are She-ra correct?” the blond that looked like a flower asked. Catra smirked and pointed to herself, “Yeah I’m the one and only She-ra, princess of power. But you can call me Catra, miss ‘White Calla Lilies’. ” The princess had a blush and was stammering out something about mother nature. ‘Did I miss remember the meaning behind that flower.’ Catra thought as she rolled with it. (White Calla Lilies = magnificence and beauty, and purity and innocence)

Glitter had to but in, “Pleasure to meet you Perfuma,” Glitter extended a hand toward Perfuma, ‘got to think of a nickname for her’ Catra thought, as she continued, “I’m sorry for the trouble Catra has probably caused, she likes to play jokes.” Perfuma didn’t take Glitter’s hand, she just waved her hand and a flower wreath appeared in Glitter’s hand. “It’s okay the compliment was very nice.” 

Arrow also got a wreath, but on top of his head instead. What Catra got surprised her, a single rose appeared, wrapped around her left ring finger. She looked at Perfuma, her tail was swishing without her knowledge, who had a slight blush on her. Before Catra could ask, Perfuma stated, “Let’s have a feast, to celebrate She-ra.”

______________________________________________________________________________

Glimmer was miffed at the way Catra was getting pampered, just because she was She-ra. The pampering from Perfuma was especially weird, but she could think about that later. 

She decided to chat with Catra, so she approached her as she was playing with some kids. “Catra can I talk to you in private.” “Sure Glitter.” she aggread as she put the kids that were swinging on her arms and tail down. As they made their way to a more secluded area Glimmer noticed the look on Catra’s face. Her face had a content look on her face, instead of on an egomaniacal one, surprisingly enough.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Catra asked as her tail was wagging, ‘Is she happy’ Glimmer Thought. “Catra, do you think you can heal the plants?” Glimmer asked. Catra did say anything for a couple of seconds, as she was in thought. “I honestly don’t know” Catra supplied, and continued, “even if I can’t all we have to do is destroy the Horde base.” Glimmer thought about what Catra said, ‘If she can’t then the Horde would stay here and still sap the kingdom of it’s plant life.’ Catra stated, “Even if I can heal the plants, we can still blow up the Horde Base.” as if she read Glimmer’s mind. “I’m glad you actually have a plan. I thought the plumarian’s worship of you, would have given you overconfidence.” Glimmer stated as she was in relief that this wasn’t going to Catra’s head.

The plumarians worship, and tellings of past She-ra’s actions were indeed going to Catra’s head, just not in the way Glimmer expected. Glimmer thought that Catra would become cocky, and overconfident, more than she already was. But what was actually happening was that Catra was feeling loved and appreciated, as this was the first time anyone had a good opinion of her, besides Adora, when they just met. Because of the plumarians, Catra would never regret leaving the Horde, the only thing she regretted was not getting Adora out. 

There was a thundering boom, and the plants started to wither. The Heart-Blossom color started to drain from it. Perfuma ran up to Catra and said, “You have to heal the Heart-Blossom, or else the entire forest will be out of order. But you can do it your She-ra.” she started to drag Catra towards the tree. 

‘Welp here goes something.’ Catra thought as she was in front of the tree with a runestone embedded into it. She looked around and saw Glitter, Arrow, Perfume, and the plumarians, all looking at her, knowing that since She-ra is here everything will be fine. ‘Hope I don’t disappoint them’ Catra thought without knowing it.

Catra held her sword close to her, and focused on healing. She felt the energy inside the sword go into her, and not towards the tree. She tried with all her might, but nothing was happening. Catra was exhausted from her first try. “Sorry this is my first time healing anything. So it might take another try.” Catra huffed out, feeling tired, to the people standing around. The plumarians looked convinced, but Glitter and Arrow didn’t. 

Catra concentrated again, forcing all the energy that was in the sword towards the tree. Her body felt like it was going to crash, but she didn’t listen. She had to prove to herself that she was worthy. So when the energy went into her and not towards the tree, her body gave out and released all the energy that she had in the safest way. By transforming her out of She-ra, back into Catra. Catra had crumbled onto the ground, she was still conscious, just drained, so she felt Glitter and Arrow help her onto her feat. She also heard them ask if she was okay, “Yeah just drained” she responded, and brushed off their hands. But what she heard after she was able to stand on her own, hurt.

“Hey where’s She-ra” “How come She-ra failed us” and then some other things of the same caliber. She responded the way she always did, with a slight hiss, and “Sorry that I just got this power not even three days ago!” that quieted everyone down. “Now I’m sorry that I couldn’t heal your tree, but I sure am going to destroy that Horde outpost. So can you all just SHUT UP and let me through!” Catra started to walk off in the direction of the Horde outpost, people made way for her. She felt tears threatened to spill, but she didn’t want people to know that she was weak. ‘Why would anything change…’ Catra left that thought drift, she isn’t weak, and she won’t acknowledge her problems.

Bow and Glimmer caught up to where Catra had walked off. She was in a tree observing the Horde base. Glimmer went up to console her first, “Catra are you…” she couldn’t finish as Catra cut her off, “What are you going to ask, ‘did you realize that it’s your fault that the Plumarians aren’t going to join the princess alliance’. No that isn’t what you would say, how about, ‘I guess the praise did go to your head’, yeah that sounds more like you.” Glimmer was shocked by how Catra acted. 

Catra seemed down, or angry, the only way Glimmer could tell was by Catra’s tail was all puffed up, and her ears were slightly down. “No we just came to make sure you are okay.” Bow said, as he elbowed Glimmer to get her out stunned. “Yeah, we didn’t expect you to be able to heal the tree.” Catra narrowed her eyes at Glimmer, “I mean you even said, ‘I don’t know if I can do it ’, but you also said that if you could that you would attack the Horde base, because you knew that they were killing the plants here.” Catra’s eyes lessened slightly. 

Glimmer didn’t know what to say next as she couldn’t get a read on Catra’s emotions. “We came to help you out with taking out the base. I mean we are the best friend squad right.” Bow somehow knew the exact words to say. 

Catra turned her head towards the base, she didn’t want Bow or Glimmer to she her slight blush. “Okay well the plan is very simple, we get in and blow up the machine, and maybe destroy the base.” “how are we… ” Bow never got the chance to finish as Catra pounced on two unsuspecting troopers that were doing a patrol. Both were knocked out from Catra landing on them.

Catra dragged the unconscious troopers into the bushes, “Bow put this on, I got the other uniform.” she said as she started to strip one of the troopers. Bow understood what the plan was now, and decided to strip the other trooper. “What am I supposed to do?” Glimmer asked, Catra looked at her and simply stated, “Acted like a captured princess, that is our prisoner.” Glimmer was upset, “Why do I have to play a helpless princess.” as she said this Catra had fully taken off the armor of her horde trooper. Catra looked at her and said in an amused tone, “You come up with the plan next time. Also this will make us even for you walking in on me changing.” she said the last bit with a smirk. 

“I told you that was an accident and that it would never happen again.” Glimmer said with a blush. Catra saw said blush and wanted to push the teasing, “Are you upset that it happened or that you will never be able to see me naked again,” Catra got closer to Glimmer and lifted her chin up towards her, “Because if you want, all you have to do is as….” Catra couldn’t finish that sentence because her head started to pound.

Catra’s head felt like it had taken a hit. She couldn’t hear what Glimmer was saying, as she went towards the ground clutching her head. She could barely make out, “Promise must be keeped.” as the voice of Queen Angella cut into her mind, “promise me not… my daughter…” 

Bow had just finished getting the Horde armor on, when he heard, “Catra are you okay!” he turned to see Catra on the ground clutching her head. He ran over to Glimmer and asked, “What happened is she okay?”he kneeled down to get a closer look. Glimmer was slightly sporadic “I don’t know she was just joking then she just fell on the ground.” Bow noticed the blush on Glimmer but didn’t comment, “Catra can you hear me?” he said as he put a hand on Catra’s shoulder.

Catra's headache had subsided and the first thing she could process was, “...you hear me?” and the hand that was on her shoulder. She swatted the hand that was on her shoulder, and stood up. “I’m fine. Now let’s just get this over with before our opportunity goes by.” she went over to Glimmer and smirked, “We’re going to tie you up now.” “What” Glimmer stated as Catra got some rope from the belt on the uniform.   
______________________________________________________________________________

“Just act super pissed.” Catra said as she pushed Glimmer towards the base. Bow was right next to Catra as she pushed their ‘Prisoner’ towards the entrance. 

As they neared the gate, they were stopped by two soldiers that were guarding the entrance. “Halt stat-” “You won’t take me, I’d rather die.” Catra grabbed Glimmers hair and pulled her head closer towards her. “Shut your mouth prisoner or else,” Catra yelled, and got closer to her face and finished, “I might teach you a ‘lesson’ in ‘respect’.” Glimmer eyes bulged out, and she quieted down.

Today had been uneventful for Jay, he was assigned to guard duty. But then two randoms came up to the gate, probably from their patrol. Only they had a third person. Welp had to follow protocol, “Halt state-” “You won’t take me, I’d rather die” the person yelled, cutting me off. Then the one on the rando on the left grabbed her hair and pulled her so she was now facing the rando. “Shut your mouth prisoner or else,” the rando said as she got closer to the person, “I might teach you a ‘lesson’ in ‘respect’.” Welp better not piss her off. “Who is this, and what are your names.” He wanted to move this along.

Catra grinned as she pushed Glimmer “This is the princess of Brightmoon. We found her on our patrol, she was probably planning an attack, or recon for a future attack. Luckily she was distracted and we got the drop on her.” Catra turned around to show off the sword, and Bow’s bow, “She had these on her. Hope command lets me keep this sword, it’s the perfect trophy.” She had to finish this quickly before any more questions were asked, “We are just going to get her in a cell.” Catra started to push Glimmer further, but stopped and turned to one of the guards with a smile.

Jay didn’t really care that they didn’t state their names, as they had a captured princess that needed a cell. But when psycho rando stopped pushing the princess, and smiled at him, he didn’t want to know what she wanted. “Before I take her to her cell do you know any nice quiet places to,” she ran a finger down the princesses neck, which caused her to shudder, “Teach her A lesson. I just got transferred, so I don’t know any places.” God he didn’t want to imagine, or talk to this rando anymore. “Use the plant killer room, it’s the building with no guards.” “Thanks. Now move prisoner!” The rando pushed the princess towards the direction of the plant killer, with the other rando following close behind.

“Do you think that was a smart idea Jay.” the other person on guard duty said. “Do you want to say that to her? Seriously if I didn’t know any better I would have assumed that she was Hordak’s daughter.” Jay said to rando guard. “What do you mean ‘know better’. Anyways I’m pretty sure that she was under Shadow weaver, or her daughter.” “I mean I’ve seen lord Hordak before, and all I got to say is no one has the balls to seduce her. Also I don't think that monster would have a child.”

Catra pushed Glimmer into the building that the guard had pointed her towards. “See that was so easy.” she said as she cut the restraints on Glimmer’s hands. Glimmer immediately tried to hit Catra in the face. Glimmer missed, her face was dusted in red. Catra dodged the attack and commented “Are you really upset that I lied like that.” Glimmer yelled, “of course I’m mad.” “you did go a little extreme with the acting. I mean the hair pulling was a little much, also the comment.” Bow said leaving it at that. Catra just huffed and blandly stated, “The Horde ‘respects’ psychopaths, if their second command is a consolation. So you're welcome, for ‘teaching’ you this interesting thing.” that got both Glimmer and Bow to think, if every Horde commander is pretty much a psychopath, then it was lucky they never fought one in person.

“Now can we destroy this machine.” Catra was pointing at a machine which looked like a giant drill. The drill had four glass containers full of green liquid. 

“How are we even going to destroy this?” Bow asked. Catra picked up her sword “Pretty easily. For the honor of grayskull.” Catra was then engulfed in light, transforming her into She-ra. 

Before they could start, a lion-like person in a sling and boot burst through the door. “What in Hordaks name… YOU!” the lion person pointed to Catra. “You’re the one that put me in this sling.” The lion person saw red as he hit his badge which sounded an alarm, and ran towards Catra. He didn’t care about the others, as he only had his eyes on the one that caused him to have these humiliating injuries.

Glimmer teleported out of the way of his charge, as he barreled towards Catra. The lion person outstretched his hand to grab at Catra. Catra merely grab his outstretched hand, rolled backwards, using his momentum to help, with him following and kicked him towards the machine. He flew into the machine, and said machine exploded, bathing the area in a green glow. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Perfuma was conflicted, ‘Sh- no Catra was right, we shouldn’t put someone who just got their powers under such pressure and be shocked that they failed. That would be like asking me to be able to bend fifteen plants to her will, when she was five.’ 

As she was conflicted on what to do, ‘move my people, or fight the Horde’, an energy spread across the land, turning dead plants back to life. The Heart-Blossom was also reverted back to its former glory before the Horde set up their base. 

Perfuma knew immediately what to do, she went to her people. “My people, we had forsaken Catra, and her efforts for what she could do immediately. But she persisted, and now we must persist and help Catra defeat the Horde that has taken the rightful land that the universe gave us. So let's take it back.” Everyone cheered as Perfuma finished her speech.

______________________________________________________________________________

The best friend squad ,bleh, took out the plant killing device, but now had to deal with an entire base full of Horde soldiers. They had each taken out five soldiers each, with a combination of trick arrows, sparkle blasts, and precise hits. But each of them were running out of steam: Bow was low on trick arrows, Glimmer was about to hit her limit, and Catra had taken a couple of blasts to protect Bow and Glimmer. 

They were now surrounded by about one to two dozen soldiers. “If this is how we go out I just wanted you guys to know that I love the both of you guys.” Bow said as he readied what might be his last arrow. “I love you too Bow. I tolerate you more than I first did, Catra.” Glimmer said as she concentrated her magic for her last attacks. “You guys are some of the only people I’ve taken, or would take blasts for.” Catra said as she pulled magic into her blade to do one last attack.

Just as they were going to do their final attack, vines started to appear on the walls before they tore them down. Plumarians started to run into the base, from the tore down walls, led by Perfuma herself. Perfuma used her powers to restrain most of the soldiers that could have caused her people trouble.

Now that victory was certain, this invigorated Glimmer, Bow, and Catra to take out the rest of the soldiers. Catra was back to back with Glimmer, each of them was launching their own blasts at people. “So you’ve taken blasts for us, huh. Never thought you to be the type.” Glimmer snide comment irked Catra who responded, “Can’t believe Bow loves you that way.” Glimmer blushed and was about to rebuttal, but Catra wasn’t done yet, “I heard the way he said your name, so you’d only deny your own feelings.” Glimmer looked towards Bow who was having his own conversation with Perfuma. ‘Do I love Bow that way’ Glimmer thought to herself as she blasted another soldier with her magic.

Perfuma was patching up Catra, as she had taken multiple blasts to protect her friends from harm. She had applied the last of her healing vines that had medical herds in it. “That should be the last of it. Is everything okay, or do you need something else.” Perfuma said. Catra checked herself over to make sure everything was in order, she had five bandages that adorned her arms and back. “Yeah that should be good,” Catra tried to stand up, “guh” she breathed out as she could still feel the pain. Perfuma noticed this and handed Catra some tea that she poured, “This will help with the pain.” Catra quickly drank the entire cup.

Catra was feeling light headed but decided to stay in the same tent as Perfuma. She didn’t know why she did, but if this is what her instincts want then this is what they get. Maybe she could talk to Perfuma, considering that the ‘best friend squad’ had to stay here, because the night had rolled around. “Hey Perfuma,” Perfuma turned and looked at Catra, “is it okay if I stay and we chat a bit.” “of course, take a seat at one of the pillows.” Catra decided to lay her body on the pillow, so that her stomach and chest were on the pillow.

“What did you want to talk about Sh- Catra?” Perfuma stated as she turned her entire body towards Catra. “I don’t know,” Catra simply stated as she started to feel woozy from the medicine. She couldn’t remember what she was talking about, as she felt her consciousness drift away.

“Why did your people help us, I thought you guys hated me.” Catra said as if she wasn’t all there. “No we didn’t hate you. It’s just that She-ra has been a legend, that every Plumarian knows about. We had thought that She-ra was our answer to the problem, but she couldn’t be. You had just got your powers, and we were asking you to be a complete master at your powers.” Perfuma had wanted to get this off her chest at the first moment, “We have you an unwelcome response, when you tried your best. Even though we gave you a hard time, you still help us.” *sniffle* Perfuma looked at Catra, who was trying to not cry. “So you're saying you don’t hate me, because almost everyone hated me in the Horde before I deserted. People that never even met me hated me.” Catra whimpered out. Perfuma was shocked, Catra the person who was confident was now acting like a hurt child. 

Perfuma decided to hug Catra to calm her down slightly, “How could we hate someone we just met. Outside of the Horde we don’t judge on first appearances, we judge people by how they act all the time.” Catra returned the hug and that is how they stayed for a while.

Then Perfuma felt something she never thought she would feel. *sniff sniff* Catra had pressed her nose into Perfuma’s neck. “Catra why are you sniffing me?” Perfuma asked hoping that Catra would stop when she was caught. But Catra continued to smell her, “You smell good,” Catra then licked Perfuma, causing her to sputter, “and taste good to.” Catra said the last bit with a gleam to her eyes. “Ma- maybe we should-” Perfuma was cut off by Catra stealing a kiss.

______________________________________________________________________________

Glimmer had been looking for Catra for a few minutes. She wanted to make sure Catra didn’t cause any trouble for their new ally. 

She was about to enter Perfuma’s tipi when she heard, “Ma- maybe we should-” she wondered what they were talking about, and if it was private she didn’t want to disturb them. 

So Glimmer decided to open the tipi door slightly. What she saw surprised her, Perfuma and Catra were kissing. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Catra released the kiss, a trail of saliva trailed from Perfuma’s mouth to her tongue. Catra licked her lips, “You taste very good.” she leaned closer towards Perfuma, “Could we continue.” 

Perfuma was lost in her own mind, ‘She-r- no- Catra wants her, even though I treated her wrongly. Wait if this continues on, we might do something we'll regret.’ “I think, we should stop, we might do something we’ll regret.” Perfuma said after collecting her thoughts. 

Catra gave her a look of sadness or frustration, as she said, “I won’t regret being with you.” she then had a look of downtrodden, “You would regret being with me though. How come I thought things would be different, leave the Horde where my only comfort was Adora, and everyone still hates me for being me.” Catra put her hands on her head, as she looked down, not wanting someone to see the tears. “What is wrong with me. Am I just unloved, am I cursed, am I a monster that no one can love.” she was now openly sobbing.

Perfuma was stunned, Catra was just a mask to hide someone who was hurt. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Glimmer was saddened by what Catra had said. She knew Catra had to have some problems, from the way she never tried to show people she was hurt. But this was on a whole other level than she thought, ‘I knew she wanted everyone to think she is tough, but this is just heartbreaking.’ she thought as she teleported away. 

She knew that if Catra wanted to tell her she would, eventually. Catra didn’t need her eavesdropping on her private conversation. 

Bow was wondering where Glimmer and Catra were, if they were planning to have a sleepover, then they needed everyone from the ‘best friend squad’. Just as Bow was wondering about it, Glimmer teleported back. “Hey Glimmer, where's Catra?” 

Glimmer laid down on the sleeping bag, and said, “She’s having a conversation with Perfuma. I heard some of it, and it seemed pretty personal, so I decided to leave. I think she might just spend the night talking.” she left out her seeing Catra and Perfuma kiss, as that could be a heat of the moment thing. 

“It’s good that she’s being friendly to someone. I’m just a bit upset that she didn’t warm up to us that quickly.” Glimmer stated. “To be fair, we did tie her up, and you were rude to her.” Bow simply said as he got into his own sleeping bag. “Hey.”

______________________________________________________________________________

\----------------------------------------------------Lemon--------------------------------------------------------

Perfuma slowly moved closer to Catra, so as to not startle her. She didn’t know what to do next, so she decided to remember what that one story described. 

Perfuma put her hands on both sides of Catra’s face, and brought it up to her eye level. 

Brown eyes met tearfilled turquoise and pale yellow. They held this contact, until Perfuma decided to make a move, ‘hope that book was correct’ she thought as she pressed her lips to Catra’s. 

Perfuma’s eyes were closed, and was hoping she was doing this right. She felt Catra hold her close, so she opened her eyes to see that Catra stopped having that sad look. 

They broke the kiss, and had to regain their breath. “I thought you would regret being with me.” Catra stated as she looked at Perfuma. Perfuma shook her head, and said, “I wouldn’t, I thought you hated me, and would regret doing this.” Catra looks Perfuma dead in the eyes with a hungry look. 

Catra took off her dress, and showed Perfuma her silk undergarments. “I want you.” she said as she pounced on Perfuma. 

They started to makeout, Perfuma was trying to take off her sundress, but her shawl was in the way. Catra simply shredded the shawl, “you looked like you were having trouble.” Catra simply said. 

Perfuma had undressed to her undergarments. “Do you want to take each other off?” Perfuma asked Catra. Catra didn’t answer as she reached for the clip to Perfuma’s bra, Perfuma did the same. 

Catra looked at her, before lunging at her, she started to lick her nipple, taking a nibble, then finally sucking on it. She started to lick and nibble on Perfuma, going down with each nibble and lick, until she reached Perfuma’s panties. 

Catra carefully bit the piece of cloth, and dragged it down, until Perfuma’s panties were to her knees. She got a nice look at Perfuma’s womanhood, and decided to plant a kiss.

“ah, ” Catra looked up at Perfuma, “sorry just wasn’t expecting.” Catra decided to get a taste of Perfuma. 

Perfuma was enjoying herself, ‘She keeps on pleasing me, will I be able to please h…’ “eep” Perfuma’s thoughts were cut off as Catra decided to plunge her tongue into Perfuma’s womanhood. 

With each passing second Perfuma came closer and closer to climax. The final straw was when Catra decided to bite her clit. 

Catra was lapping up Perfuma’s fluid. 

“Now can you do me.” Catra asked Perfuma. She nodded as she went to remove Catra’s panties. When she removed them, there was a slight light that encapsulated Catra. When it disappeared, Catra now had a member.

Perfuma stared in awe at Catra’s member, ‘this complicates things’ ‘It looks delicious’ ‘I want it inside me now.’ Perfuma’s mind was not working correctly. Her instincts were working though, and they were telling her to make love. 

Perfuma wanted a taste of Catra’s member, so she took a lick. As she did this, her instincts were screaming at her that she had to get it inside her womanhood. So she pounced on Catra. 

Catra was now on her back, as Perfuma was straddling her. Perfuma slightly lifted herself up, and grabbed Catra’s member. She was aligning Catra’s member to her womanhood, as a thought entered her mind, ‘will this be able to fit. Will it be to b-’ Perfuma thought was cut off as Catra pulled Perfuma down, right onto her member.

Perfuma’s thought went wild as Catra started to thrust into her. ‘Thank you universe for this experience.’ as Catra continued to ravage her, Perfuma felt Catra hit and almost enter her womb. 

As Catra picked up the intensity, she picked herself up from the position she was at, and held Perfuma close to her. Catra started to bite and lick Perfuma.

‘Is she about to- WAIT COULD I GET PREGNANT.’ Perfuma worried as Catra had gotten bigger, and more intense with her movements. Perfuma moved Catra so that they were now looking at each other.

“Catra you ha-” she stopped herself as she remembered what Catra had said earlier, and how she acted despite her and her peoples discouraging her. She remembered how loving Catra was when they started. She might not be ready, but the universe would always guide her down the right path, and she would never regret what they were doing. So Perfuma brought herself out of her thoughts and said “finish inside.” and with those words uttered, Catra embraced her and did one last thrust. 

Her last thrust entered Perfuma’s womb, and started to pour her seed into Perfuma. They held onto one another for a while. Tiredness was having it’s way with them, as they both plummeted to the mattress, still intertwined. They let sleep take them, as they did this, Catra’s tail curled around Perfuma.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This could be counted as filler, or it could not. Who knows, only I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the others. also I am slightly putting this story on the shelf only until my other stories get a couple of chapters.

Adora was called into Shadow Weaver’s inner sanctum. She had just arrived and was greeted by the sight of Shadow Weaver in front of one of the many screens in her sanctum. 

She saw Adora and greeted, “Adora my dear, can you come over here to explain something.” Adora obliged and came over to where Shadow Weaver was standing. Adora felt Shadow Weaver’s hand on her shoulder, “You said that the Princesses kidnapped Catra, but this” the screen that they were in front of came to life, “Shows that Catra is a traitor.” and showed Catra, or She-ra fighting of some Horde soldiers, and after she did she turned back into Catra. “What do you have to say about Catra now.”

Adora knew that Catra couldn’t, no wouldn’t attack fellow Horde soldiers. This just proved that the princesses were controlling her. “Catra wouldn’t attack fellow soldiers. The princesses most have brainwashed her.” Adora said to Shadow Weaver. 

  
  


Shadow Weaver knew Adora couldn’t lie, it’s the one skill she never taught her. She smirked at this, ‘I can work with this.’ she thought. “Adora, why didn’t you tell me that they had brainwashed her? I could have broken it. But most importantly why didn’t you tell me she turned into, ‘that’.” Shadow Weaver knew who She-ra was, but she wanted to play ignorance, so when Catra does come back and she erases Catra memories, she can blame memory loss on her lack of knowledge on She-ra. She also wanted to make Adora think that it was her fault that Catra was lost. 

  
  


Adora stiffened and looked down as she responded to the loaded question, “I thought if I told you ‘Catra turned into a princess’ you wouldn’t try to help her. But this proves that she was being mind controlled.” Adora straightened out her stance, and asked, “When can I go on a mission to rescue Catra, Ma,am?” 

  
  


“Why don’t you get some rest, seeing your best friend, which I will never understand your friendship, under mind control must be trouble.” Shadow Weaver said. ‘Now to drive the dagger all the way in’ she thought. “Especially since you couldn’t save her.” She watched as Adora had a look that screamed she was inadequate to protect her friend. And Adora made for the door, and exited.

______________________________________________________________________________

Catra felt warmth on her, she immediately thought of Adora. She snuggled closer towards said warmth. 

Catra was starting to wake up, and she opened her eyes expecting to see an image of Adora snuggling her. But when she opened her eyes she saw… Perfuma. 

‘Why is Perfuma snuggling with me? And why is she naked?!’ she thought as she observed Perfuma’s lack of clothes on her. Catra looked down and saw that she was bare too, ‘Why am I nude, what could have…’ Catra's thoughts were put to rest as she remembered what happened thanks to the herbal drink she took. 

Now that she remembered what happened, a new line of questions appeared in her mind, ‘What was said last night: should I play ignorance, or should I Ta- Talk about it?’ Catra was focusing on that question for a long time. She was taught to never show weakness, that everyone would hate her, and finally that  _ ‘NO ONE’ _ would ever love her. Catra looked at Perfuma, and remembered what she said  _ ‘ I wouldn’t’ _ . ‘Maybe she should talk to Perfuma about last night.’ Catra decided, as a new question entered her mind, ‘Did I just magic a dick onto myself’

Perfuma put a stop to Catra’s thoughts as she started to wake up.

  
  


Perfuma stirred awake, she had a dream that she wouldn’t normally have, but maybe the universe was trying to tell her something. Her eyes fluttered open, and she was met with turquoise and yellow eyes. Perfuma hadn’t realized that she was holding onto something warm, until she saw her arms wrapped around Catra. ‘So that dream did happen.’ Perfuma thought, as a blush spread onto her face, as she remembered everything.

"Morning Perfuma.” Catra said, breaking Perfuma out of her thoughts, “Good morning Catra, I hope you had a good ni… night.” Perfuma finished her normal good morning with a blush. Catra looked away from Perfuma and whispered, “Last night was nice.” thinking that Perfuma couldn’t hear her. 

They decoupled from each other, and started to put on clothes in complete silence. Until Perfuma decided that she had to say, “if you ever want to talk about your feelings, I will always be there to listen.” Catra listened to this but she didn’t say anything for a little while, but then responded.

  
  


“If you ever want to talk about your feelings, I will always be there to listen.” Perfuma had said, which caught Catra off guard. Someone wanted to listen to her, only if she wanted to open up. No one had listened to her, besides Adora, the only time they did it was following a punishment, or a report she had to give. Should she open up to someone, or should she not trust, these were the thoughts going through her mind as she responded.

“Maybe after the next Princess Alliance meeting.” Catra said. She didn’t want to fully commit to something, and she wanted a way out of it if she didn’t want to. But after she said those words, it felt as if a weight was lifted off her chest.

Perfuma put her hand on Catra, they had both gotten fully dressed at this point. And said, “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it, but just remember I will listen. And I don’t regret what we shared last night.” Perfuma then pulled Catra into a hug, who just reciprocated by putting her chin on Perfuma’s shoulder.

  
  


Glimmer had noticed something different with Catra as they journeyed back to Bright Moon. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but Catra would just stare into the reflection of her sword. She had no idea the emotions that Catra was displaying, because it looked as if she was in a trance.

“So do you have any idea what Perfuma and Catra talked about?” Bow whispered to Glimmer, he wanted to know if Catra was okay. Glimmer thought about last night slightly, and wondered ‘should I tell him a basic outline, or tell him what she saw.’ She made up her mind as she answered, “It was personal, and I know she wouldn’t like me to talk about it, so lets just give her some time.”

  
  


Catra’s ears twitched at that comment. So Glimmer must have heard her br… when she was weak, but she didn’t want to tell Bow. Maybe she was trying to blackmail her in the future. 

Catra returned to stare at hers… her sword, that just to reflect Catra. Images played through her mind, some she knew by heart, some new ones started to play, which weren’t visions from the sword, and she could she her hands in the images. So they must be memories, but of what. The only thing that Catra clearly made out was: a bed bigger than her’s and unknown to her, clothes that had been ripped to shreds that she couldn’t identify, and someone under her and connected to them. 

‘So I slept with someone else, and they are in Bright Moon. If I want to figure this out, then I have to find that bed. Find the bed and I can figure out who it was.’ Catra thought. Catra already had an idea, but that couldn’t be possible. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The arrival back to Bright Moon was as expected, hectic. Firstly the Queen admonished Glimmer for disobeying orders and attacking the Horde. She also said that she did an excellent job getting Perfuma to join the princess Alliance. Secondly Glimmer was grounded for a week for disobeying direct orders. And Lastly the Queen wanted to have a private chat with Catra.

  
  


Which is how Catra found herself in this predicament. The Queen was sat across from her sipping from some tea. Catra wanted to be standing, but the Queen had told her to sit, so she complied. Her hair was on end, waiting for the moment where she would get berated, punished, or imprisoned. 

*clink* the Queen had put her cup onto her saucer. Catra braced herself for what was to come, her claws were slightly out, wanting to defend herself if it came to it. “Catra I have some questions that I would like to ask, before we get into the reason why I wanted to talk to you.” The Queen looked like she was trying to find the right words. 

Catra knew what was to come, Shadow Weaver had done something similar before; trying to find the right words to say to make Catra seem the one at fault to Adora.  _ ‘If she was more disciplined this wouldn’t have happened.’ ‘If she would actually try in train I wouldn’t have to punish her’ ‘She is dragging you down Adora, I don’t want your squad to be dragged down because-  _ “Catra” The Queen said, snapping Catra out of her thoughts.

“Are you alright?” The Queen asked with kindness, ‘maybe this is a ploy, well I just acted indifferent.’ “Just thinking about what happened in Plumeria.” Catra responded with her normal tone. 

The Queen slightly nodded and continued, “Do you know who your people are… I guess the better term is were.” Catra shook her head, she wanted to know why she was the only one of her kind that was in the Horde. “Your people were called the Magicats; a people whose Queendom rivaled this very Queendom in both size and people. Their Queendom was called Half-Moon, and they were a friendly people.” Catra was taking in every facial expression, and every word that the Queen made/said. The Queen was hiding something, and Catra didn’t know if she would tell her. “Half-Moon and the Horde had a mutual peace agreement, neither side would attack the other.” The Queen’s face fell, and she looked down, as she spoke the next words, “After generations of peace, one force commander wanted to prove herself to Hordak, and wiped out Half-moon and all of the Magicats.” The Queen raised her head and looked directly at Catra, “But it seams one survived.”

Catra was processing all of the information that she just received, but one thought lingered in her head. She decided to bite the bullet, if things went the same way as with Shadow Weaver, and asked, “Why did you want to talk to me? If you only wanted to talk about me being the last of my kind, you could have told me without having to have a ‘private talk’.” Catra didn’t know if the Queen would tell her to be quiet, use magic on her, or punish her for talking, but she had to know what this was all about.

The Queen looked to be debating with herself.

  
  


Queen Angella was not sure how to tell the true reason. ‘I can’t just up and say you got me pregnant. Maybe I should start with some of their special magic, that could work.’ Angella thought. She closed her eyes and took a small breath to calm her nerves.

Catra was watching her with cautious eyes, as Angella said, “One of the achievements that the Magicats were known for, is their magic that could give people children.” Catra seemed to tense up slightly at that mentioned fact. “Every couple who couldn’t produce a child naturally would go to Half-moon to be able to have a child. The magicats were the only ones who knew the magic, and they would share their secrets.” Catra was slightly shaking and seemed to be deep in thought, but Angella had to continue onto the real reason they were here. 

Angella coughed slightly to get Catra attention, and continued, “They must have known they were going to be wiped out so, they must have placed some magic on you.” 

  
  


Catra was terrified, if her suspicions were right, then she slept with the Queen, and most likely got her pregnant. She was terrified, because she might be soon greeted with an execution. She had to ask, because if there is any doubt, she needed to keep her alive, she had to ask. “Why d-do you say that?” She was shaking, not wanting to know how the Queen truly knew. 

The Queen took another deep breath, and an even deeper exhale. “Two days ago when I had finished threatening you…” The Queen explained what happened after Catra had blacked out. 

Now Catra knew about who her people were, what she was, and that she was truly cursed. Catra tuned out some of the things the Queen was saying, having come to the conclusion, and was now having an inner conversation. 

‘Why did I have to have that stupid drea- no that memory. The memory Shadow Weaver made me forget, to make me not remember how she was dominated by me.’ Catra thought. She slightly shook her head, with the practice she had from listening to lectures, and trying to stay awake, but not making it obvious. ‘What am I going to do, I left the Horde ( _ ADORA _ ) _ [SHADOW WEAVER] _ to escape the horrors I faced ( _ to get revenge _ )[ _ stop it from happening again _ ] only to now realized I screwed up, and missed my best change at ( _ revenge _ )[ _ better life _ ] something.’ Catra was shaking in her seat, she was terrified. ‘What will be my punishment, will I die.’ She found it was hard to breathe, and tried all her might to suck in air. 

  
  


Angella was finishing up on her accounts of their little escapade, when she noticed Catra was shaking, and hyperventilating. Angella got up from her seat and rushed over to Catra, and held her, wrapping her wings around her, and started to hum. Angella hadn’t even thought what to do, her body just did what she did whenever Glimmer had a nightmare. Angella remembered what she would always say and do.

  
  


_ When Glimmer had just lost her father all those years ago, she was barely three, but she would always have nightmares every-so-often. Angella had always comforted her in the same way she is doing now.  _

_ Glimmer was crying into her chest, about never being able to see her father again. Angella was holding her close, and humming, to try and get Glimmer to call down even in the slightest off ways. _

_ After about half an hour Glimmer stopped crying, or couldn’t anymore, Angella said, “Everything will be alright, I will always be here for you.” she felt Glimmer grip tighten on her dress. She decided to sing a melody that would calm her down, “right here in my arms, I will always keep you safe…” she continued the melody until Glimmer passed out. _

  
  


Angella shook herself from the memories. She looked down at Catra, who had stopped hyperventilating, and was greeted to Catra staring back at her. Angella tried to put on her normal Queenly visage, “Are you okay, what I had to say isn’t what the Horde would have said or done.” but it crumbled under the words she spoke. 

“What did you have to say?” Catra said as she had a look of doubt in her eyes. Angella knew that she had to be careful with the words she said next. But before she could, she released her arms and wings from Catra. 

Angella had taken a step away from Catra to give her some room. “All I had to say is that, can you keep your side of the deal, and not give my daughter a litter.” Angella said in an even tone on the surface, on the inside she was worried about many things. 

  
  


Catra was surprised by this, she wasn’t going to be punished, disciplined, tortured or anything else. She was only asked a simple question. She knew the answer to said question, so she nodded at the Queen. 

The Queen upon seeing her nod said, “okay you may leave.” So that's what Catra did.

As she left many thoughts swirled through her head. ‘I don’t think I will be sleeping today. I have A lot to think about,’ Catra thought as she went towards her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those of you wondering '()' '[]' are both of Catra's inner thoughts. one is good, the other is the bit Shadow Weaver made.


End file.
